Conventional vent and fluid transfer systems utilize a non-inverted container having a dip tube for transferring fluid from the container. The container is typically vented using a hole in the top of the container. However, the fluid within these systems leak when the container is in an inverted orientation.
Another approach has been to use vented trigger sprayers to dispense fluids from a container. These systems typically use a switch mechanism to close the vent except when the unit is dispensing. However, leakage can occur if the unit is actuated when the container is in a sideways or inverted orientation.
A third approach has been to provide a container with walls that are sufficiently thin such that they collapse under the vacuum pressure created by the removal of the container's contents. This type of system eliminates the need to allow air into the container to displace the fluid that is dispensed from the container. However, the system does not allow a steady fluid flow from the container as the fluid flow will decrease as the vacuum pressure within the container increases.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved vent and fluid transfer fitment that allows fluid to be uniformly transferred from an inverted container without leaking and which vents the container such that the displaced fluid is replaced by air.